Letting go of you
by Emma Gene Louise
Summary: Cleo and Lewis have set their differences aside and are dating again. But when a new girl stays with Lewis as a Foreign exchange student. Chemistry starts, and Cleo is pushed away again. Can she stand doing this again? Or will the pressure get to her.
1. Meet Quincy

**Okidokey, so my second real fanfic! i'm going to try and stick with it and hope it goes all right. It's rated T for mild self hurt and violence. Enjoy and please Review!**

****Cleo POV****

**

* * *

  
**

I sat at the Juice net with Emma and Rikki, they were telling me all about their dates this weekend.

" Zane bought me this amazing locket." she said, showing us a charm bracelet with a small heart shaped locket. " It's engraved." I turned it over and it read ' _Everlasting Love'_.

"It's so cute!" Emma cooed. "I wish ash would get me something like that!" she sighed. Ash wasn't super romantic, more of a sporty dude. Just then, Lewis came over and kissed my head.

"Hey you." he said sweetly. I smiled back.

"Hello yourself." I laughed. Lewis and I dated awhile back, then we had some problems about him being around me too much, I dumped him. May I say that it was the stupidest decision I've ever made; I still had feelings for him. Then there was Charlotte, a girl who fell in love with Lewis. He liked her a bit, but was always skipping out on dates to come and help us. Eventually, Charlotte became a mermaid and attacked us, destroying their relationship. Now, we're together again.

"What do you want to drink?" He asked me.

"A vanilla shake please." I winked. He went over to buy the drinks and Rikki and Emma 'awwed' in union. I blushed slightly.

"How did you two manage to break up." Rikki said sarcastically. She and Zane were in such a good relationship it gave her the right to mess with ours if she wanted to. Lewis walked back with the drinks and sat down beside me.

"So, anything new or crazy I should know about." he asked in his informational tone, holding my hand under the table; my heart thumping madly. I loved it when he made these sweet gestures. Rikki and Emma shook their heads, and Rikki kicked me under the table.

"Ow!" I shrieked, releasing his hand.

"Gosh you two, get a room!" she moaned. Emma slapped her arm playfully.

"Oh leave them alone!" Emma said, giving me a look of true friendship. Then, the familiar ring tone played inside Lewis' backpack. He rummaged through all the papers about mermaids and school to find his blue phone.

"Hello, Lewis speaking." he said into the phone, his universal greeting. "you are! That's great! I wasn't expecting you till later! Yes, the Juicenet Cafe, surf shop kind of thing. Ok, you're right outside! I'll see you in a minute then! Bye!" Lewis closed his phone and the millions of questions filled our head.

"Who was that?" Emma asked first. Lewis smiled his crooked smile, the one that made me fall in love with him.

"That, my friends, was Quincy, she's a foreign exchange student that my parents were going to allow to stay at our home! I was going to tell you, but it was supposed to be a surprise!" Just then a girl with long brown hair and sparkling blue eyes came in. She looked around and sat at a table, looking nervous. Lewis smiled and got up from the table to go to her.

"Quincy?" he asked, she smiled happily.

"Lewis?" she asked, a French accent. She got up and kissed his cheek, he blushed. Jealousy filled my veins but I refused to let it show, it's what ruined our relationship when Charlotte came.

"Quincy this is Emma and Rikki." he said motioning to them. Then, he grabbed my hand. "and this is my girlfriend, Cleo." I smiled and leaned against his shoulder.

"Hi! It's great to meet you! We'll be glad to show you around school sometime!" Emma said, extending her hand. Quincy looked down and gave a confused look to Lewis.

"In America, we shake hands." he explained, her expression turned to embarrassment.

"Oh! I'm so sorry." she said, shaking Emma's hand. Suddenly, she started to sway and fell into the chair, blinking furiously as she put her hands to her head.

"Are you alright?" Lewis asked, sitting down next to her, she smiled.

"yes, but when I'm tired or nervous I get all dizzy." she said, taking pills out of her purse and taking one.

"oh! Why don't I take you home. You could use the rest." he said, taking her hand and leading her to the door.

"Talk to you later guys!" He said to us as he walked out. I couldn't help feeling jealous, but Emma's hand on my back brought me away.

"don't worry, she seems nicer than Charlotte." she said nicely, knowing what I was thinking. Even though there was a foreign exchange student staying with Lewis, there was no reason why I should be even the slightest bit wary; I should definitely be worried.

****Lewis POV**

* * *

  
**

"Are you sure you're all right?" I asked for the umpteenth time. She smiled and laughed, it was filled with a childish wonder.

"yes, as long as I get some rest and take my medicine I'll be fine, I promise." she said sweetly. "It's just a small thing I've had since I was little, as you Americans would say 'no large'." I laughed at her choice of words.

"I think you mean 'no big'. But it's ok, we're here." I said as we walked into the driveway of a small cabin on the lake. Flowers were in small boxes by the windows. My mother planted them herself, she was such a gardener.

"oh my! This home is beautiful!" Quincy said, walking up to the garage. "and what a large door!" she squealed. I laughed again. I opened the garage and we walked into the house.

"Here is the guest bedroom." I opened the door to a room with 2 beds and a beautiful view of the ocean, which Quincy noticed immediately.

"This is not anything like my home! So close to nature." she said in a mesmerizing tone. I smiled, her hair shimmered in th the sunlight, her skinny frame in the perfect center of the window. I shook my head and brought me out of my fantasy.

"Well, I'll let you settle in, help yourself to anything in the fridge if you get hungry. I'll be upstairs, second door to the left if you need me." Closing the door I walked upstairs and turned on my computer. When I wasn't studying for school or with Cleo, Emma, and Rikki, I was looking up information on mermaids. I sometimes get called out for trying so hard to find things out, when they should just remain a mystery. Just then, my phone rang inside my messy backpack. I again tried to find it, missing the call by just one ring. Cleo. I pressed the number 1 on my speed dial and she picked up on the first ring.

"Lewis! Why didn't you answer your phone!" she asked worriedly.

"It was stuck in my backpack, relax!" I said sweetly. "do I sense a hint of jealousy?" No answer, hit right on the nose buck-o.

"No! I just wanted to make sure that Quincy was all right, thats all." she said, speeding her words to hide the truth.

" Don't worry, she'll only stay for 2 months; then she's going back home." I said reassuringly. Suddenly, I heard a scream and a splash in the background.

"Crap! Emma just pushed Rikki into the lake!" she said, laughing came from all three girls.

"We're going to Mako, you can meet us there if you want." I thought about it, then I remembered Quincy's dizzy spells.

"I think I'll stay here and keep and eye on Quincy, have fun!" I said, scrolling down on my computer.

"That's all right, love you." I could hear the disappointment in her voice.

"Love you too." I said as I pressed the Off button. I went downstairs to see Quincy sleeping; I grabbed some biscuits and juice, and headed upstairs to do some reasearch.

* * *

**Yeah, it was kind of short. Sorry! the first two chapters are going to be shorter, but after that they'll get better! Now go and press that little button down there that says 'review'... DO IT! please?**


	2. The breakup

**Again, relitively short. Most of the chapters will be about Cleo trying to cope, and Lewis POV sometimes. I know some people want Rikki and Emma in it more, but they are just side characters for this story Read and Review please!!

* * *

**

****Cleo POV****

**

* * *

  
**

"Ugh, turn it off!" I moaned at the clock going off next to me. I slapped it a few times before I could find the snooze button. I groaned and sat up in bed. I hated getting up on school mornings, but that just meant more time for me to be with Lewis. With that thought I jumped out of bed and put on my usual attire; Jean mini skirt and a pink tank top. I quickly brushed my teeth and hair and grabbed a banana before running out the door. I put in my ear buds and listened to a few tunes on the walk to Emma's. I couldn't help but think of the way Lewis sat down next to Quincy and the concern was almost lovingly. I shook my head and erased the thought. There was no way Lewis would do that to me, he loves me, remember.

"Emma! Come on or we'll be late for school." I shouted to the open window.

"Sorry! I accidentally spilled some water on my hand, be down in a minute." she said, starting what sounded like a blow dryer. Just then, Rikki showed up behind me.

"Is she having another one of those 'moments'?" she asked cheekily. We all knew Emma had the worst trouble with turning into a mermaid, she lived by the water. And not being able to touch it just kills her. We heard the blow dryer turn off and in a matter of minutes Emma was downstairs.

"Hey guys." she panted. Rikki popped a smile and together we walked to school.

"So Quincy is staying with Lewis Eh?" Rikki said, elbowing me in the arm painlessly.

"It's whatever, I think it's great for people to come down here from different countries to spend time here." I said. Although that much was true, I wasn't exactly comfortable having her stay with Lewis.

****Lewis POV**

* * *

  
**

"Quincy, are you ready yet?" I asked, knocking at the door.

"Almost!" she called. I guess she was just nervous for the first day. I went back to the kitchen and got an orange from the fridge. As I closed it a nervous looking Quincy came out of the guest bedroom. She had her hair straightened with a black borre on her head. Her clothes were top fashion, not something that I usually paid attention to, but they fit her body so well, and she didn't hide behind her bangs like Cleo did.

"Wow, you look...wow" I said, my eyes bugging. She giggled and put her backpack on.

"Well? Are we going or what!" she cheered. Together we walked out the door and headed to schoool. I didn't live too far away, maybe just a block or two.

"So? Are you excited or what!" I asked happily, she smiled.

"Definitely! Maybe a slight bit nervous." she said shakily.

"Well don't let the nerves get to you, everybody at school is nice." I consoled. Soon we were at school and we stood outside the front doors. She grabbed my arm and shook a bit.

"I'm really nervous." she said quietly. I put my arm around her shoulders.

"Don't worry, you're gonna be fine." We walked in just as Cleo Emma and Rikki were closing their lockers.

****Cleo POV**

* * *

  
**

"Hey guys." Lewis said awkwardly, not releasing his grip on her shoulder. Quincy blushed and put her head down.

"I-I-I'm uhh...i'm sorry." she said quietly.

"Lewis, can I speak with you for a moment?" I asked. He released his grip finally and walked with me outside. "Why was your hand around her?" I asked. Lewis sighed.

"Ok, it's not what it looks like, she was just nervous-" I cut him off.

"They you could have said 'it's ok' or give her a pat, not hold onto her like that!" I cried, crossing my hands over my chest.

"I wasn't holding her Cleo! She's just a friend! Could you stop being so jealous?" he asked, his voice was raised with anger. I stormed back in where Rikki, Emma, and Quincy sat. "Cleo don't be mad at me!" He said. Quincy leaned against the lockers, her face still flushing.

"I-I-I'm really." she started, her knees started to buckle. Luckily, lewis caught her in time.

"Quincy, are you ok, Quincy!" he said loudly. She grabbed his hand and motioned to her bag. Lewis pulled out some pills and she took one. Within a matter of a few minutes she stood up again.

"Cleo, don't do that to Quincy, she's got a medical problem!" He stated, his arm supporting her. My eyes welled up with tears and I ran out. I couldn't stand it when Lewis and I fought. I ran to biology, but the class only made me think of Lewis more. He helped me study when my grades were bad. I stared at the board as she talked about mitosis and wiped a stray tear from my face. Maybe Lewis didn't love me anymore.

****Lewis POV**

* * *

  
**

"Here is your first class, I'll be here afterward to take you to your next one." I said calmly, hiding the fury inside me. Quincy looked up at me, her eyes red, she'd obviously been crying.

"I'm sorry...this is all my fault." she quivered. I held her shoulders and shushed her.

"Don't worry, it's just a disagreement with Cleo and I, you had nothing to do with it." I wiped a tear from her cheek and she smiled.

"Thanks, Lewis." she stood on her tiptoes to hug me. I smiled, even though we were just friends, acquaintances, I couldn't help feeling like I wanted something more. Something more than I've ever felt with Cleo. That made me realize something, maybe we weren't soul mates, maybe we weren't even made for each other at all...maybe me and Quincy were destined. It was only a 1 in 250 chance of me getting her. But some part of me didn't want to let Cleo go either. I was in a big predicament.

**_Later that day, after school_**

* * *

I paced around the math wing, waiting for Quincy to show up. I could have swore I told her right after class. Just then, I saw her hat at the top of the stairs.

"Quincy! There you are!" then I looked next to her and saw Nate. I still remembered the time he flipped me over at the Juice net, after that, we just haven't been very good friends.

"Nate was nice enough to show me to the stairs." She said nicely. "Thank you." Nate grinned.

"How about you thank me by going out on a date with me tonight?" He asked, reaching for her hand. She quickly took it back.

"Umm, no thank you Nate." She said politely, her voice a bit on edge. He frowned.

"Oh come on! I'm a nice guy, i'll take you somewhere nice. It's not like you have a boyfriend or anything." He said, stepping closer. Quincy started shaking and I decided to act.

"Actually, we're going on a date tonight, aren't we, Quincy." I said, nodding towards her. Her eyes sparkled with happiness.

"Oh yes! I'm so excited, let's go Lewis." she grabbed my hand and together we walked home.

"Well, we showed Nate!" I laughed, thinking how great I was to pull such a prank.

"So where are we going tonight." She asked, I stopped. Did she think I was serious?

"How about a movie?" I said, not thinking. I had a girlfriend! What was I doing!

"Sounds great." She said, kissing me on the lips. My heart sang with love, and for a moment, I felt as if I was flying. I never felt this way when I kissed Cleo. As soon as we got home I had to make a call.

"Hello." The voice on the other line said.

"Cleo, listen." I started

"I'm so sorry. I was over reacting, I'm sorry! Please don't be mad at me Lewis, I love you." She said, waiting for the response of 'me too' but it never came. "Lewis?" She asked shakily.

"Cleo, I don't think we're going to work out... I think I love...Love, Quincy." I said, hoping that for some reason she would tell me that she didn't love me either. The line was silent. "Cleo, are you all right?" I asked. I heard stifled sobs on the other side of the line.

"I'll do whatever you want Lewis, I'll cut all my hair off, what do I need to do to make you happy." she cried, her voice cracking.

"Nothing Cleo...we're over." I hung up the phone.

* * *

**Sooo?? you like it? REVIEW THEN! you don't like it REVIEW THEN! Thank-Q**

** Emmagene  
**


	3. invisible

**Heey! sorry it's been taking me so long to update (I'm a slow writer) once i sit down and really write i do ok. but until that happens my story sits idle for a good week. R&R please!**

* * *

****Cleo POV**

* * *

  
**

"Lewis no!" I screamed into the phone.

"If you would like to make a call-" the operator said. I threw my phone at the wall and put my head between my knees to cry. After a few minutes I called Emma.

" Hey Cleo." she said happily. I couldn't answer at first. "Cleo?" she asked again.

"Emma, It's all my fault." I cried.

"Cleo, are you ok? Do you need me to come over." she asked worriedly. Emma was such a good friend, but I didn't want anybody to see me like this.

"No..Lewis broke up with me..he loves Quincy." I said shakily into the phone. Emma gasped.

"And he dumped you over the phone?" she asked. I nodded, and I guess Emma knew.

"Cleo, you stay where you are, I'll be over in a few minutes." she said bye and I went to the bathroom to clean up. My eye makeup ran down my face and I used some Kleenex to fix that. Now I just wait.

****Lewis POV****

* * *

  
I stared at the phone, almost not believing what I just did. After what I did to her with Charlotte, I just did it again. I jumped as my phone played in my hand, it was Emma. Relieved, I picked up.

"Hey Em-" I was cut off by a very angry girl.

"How could you! Lewis! Do you have any idea how much she likes you?" Emma shouted. I frowned at the phone. I flinched at her words.

"I'm sorry, I just don't love her anymore. I'm sorry." I said into the phone. "I wish, I really wish I loved her more than Quincy, but I don't." I sighed. Emma sighed.

"You're a real jerk, you know that Lewis, a real Jerk." and with that she turned off her phone.

"Ready to go?" Quincy asked, I smiled and took her hand.

"Certainly." and with that, I kissed her on the cheek.

****Cleo POV**

* * *

  
**

"Sorry, it's a school night, no visitors tonight." my dad said downstairs.

"Sorry Mr. Setori, I just really need to talk to Cleo in person, for a school project." Emma said, using the universal excuse.

"Oh, well ok then, be quick!" he said as Emma bounced up the stairs. She knocked and sat on my bed. I was under the covers and she rubbed my side. This made me cry even more. I pushed away the covers and leaned on her shoulder. She grabbed me in a hug and we sat there for a few minutes.

"Thanks, Emma." I said quietly, sniffling. She grabbed a tissue and I blew my nose. "I just don't understand why." I sighed. She sniffed angrily.

"He's a Jerk, you deserve better than that Cleo! Don't let it bother you!" she said. I straightened up.

"You're right. Lewis is a Jerk, and I have been wanting to see some of the other guys, what about Byron eh?" I laughed. He was Tan, fit and handsome, but he wasn't as good as Lewis. We sat and talked for a good hour before My dad called from downstairs for Emma to go home.

"Bye Cleo!" she called. I watched her from my window and once she was out of sight I turned on my music and got in my PJ's. I lay down exhausted, letting the music fill my soul, or at least trying. I sat up and sighed. The wombats weren't doing it for me today. Opening up a browser on my computer I found some songs I liked by My Chemical Romance. Their songs were dark and to the point. I lay down and listen to their deep lyrics. The next thing I know my alarm is going off, it's 7. I remember what Lewis did to me. I didn't want to get up, I wanted to lay in bed all day; but then I remembered what Emma said. I wearily got up and put on a pair of jeans and a baggy sweatshirt, even though it was 75 and sunny out, I didn't feel like looking pretty. I brushed my teeth and didn't really try to do anything with my hair. I walked sluggishly out of the house, not bothering to stop at Emma's. I got to school early, as to not see Lewis and Quincy; sadly, I guess they had the same idea. I walked in to school just as they kissed each other. I couldn't stand the fact that they were so close, when I didn't get anything. My eyes filled with tears, I walked right past them and into the bathroom. I locked myself in a stall and was surprised that I couldn't cry anymore.

"Cleo..are you in here?" somebody asked from the other side of the door. I looked down to see a beaten pair of Vans, Rikki. I didn't answer. "Cleo, I know you're in there. Please come out." She pleaded, I heard somebody whisper something to her, I guess Emma was there to.

"Cleo please, you have to come out eventually. Biology is going to start soon and we have a quiz." Emma said, all she was ever worried about was school. I didn't open the door still, I just wanted to be alone. The bell rang and Emma sighed. "Fine Cleo, if you don't want to come out at least call me later. We're going for a swim after school." I didn't respond and they gave up on me, just like I knew they would. After the bathroom was cleared I stood in front of the mirror, my face was pale and I looked terrible. I didn't want to see Emma or Rikki, so I stayed in here, it was safer. I didn't want to hide anymore, I wasn't one to hide from my own problems. The bell rang for my next class earlier than I'd expected. I walked solemnly to my next class. I survived the rest of the day like that. Class to class break to break, invisible.

****Lewis POV**

* * *

  
**

I saw Cleo and felt terrible, just as I was pulling away from kissing Quincy she showed up. She looked terrible, her eyes were bloodshot and her hair was a mess. I wanted to talk to her, but as she rushed passed me I knew she didn't want to to.

"I'm sorry about your falling out with Cleo." Quincy said, looking down. I pulled her into a close embrace and kissed her forehead.

"It's not your fault, Cleo and I, just weren't meant to be." I sighed. She smiled up at me, here eyes shining bright with love. Hand in hand I walked her happily to her next class.

****Cleo POV**

* * *

  
**

As soon as the last bell rang I ran to the beach. I sat there for a moment, relaxing under the fresh sea breeze. I was starting to feel better in my solitude until I saw Emma and Rikki walking towards me. I threw off my backpack and rushed into the water. 5..6..7.. I counted down until I could rush off into the sea, propelling myself with my mermaid tail. After 10 minutes of speeding I turned to see Emma and Rikki hadn't followed me, what a relief. Secretly, I think I wanted them to follow me, but another part of me wanted to be alone; I was just so confused right now. I was way passed Mako, I knew that much, but other than that, I had no idea where I was. I was always an animal lover, partial to fish; and when all these saltwater beauties swam around me I felt at peace. After awhile I saw the sun setting, I hurried back to where I came from. A couple feet from where my backpack was; and hurried home. With a little bounce I hopped up the stairs and turned on my phone. There was a long series of bleeping, the sound of missed calls and more texts. 2 missed calls from Emma. 2 texts from Rikki, and a voice message.

"You have one unheard message, first message was sent today at three twenty seven pm." the phone said.

"Uh, Cleo, it's Lewis." he started. Whatever happiness I had left me quicker than the speed of light. I wanted to turn off my phone, but I guess I wanted to know what he wanted to say, I stayed on the phone. "Listen, Cleo, I know this has been hard for you, I felt terrible seeing you at school, but I'm in love with Quincy. Please take care of yourself and I hope that maybe we can still stay friends, we've gone through it before. Bye." The phone clicked off.

"To erase this message press seven, to save it press nine." the phone said. I turned my phone off, ignoring her instructions, as a single tear fell from my face. I shoved my ear buds in my ears and turned the song 'Helena' by My Chemical Romance blasting into my ears. If the music was loud enough I wouldn't have to think. I closed my eyes and for the first time, experienced complete oblivion.

****Lewis POV**

* * *

  
**

I hung up the phone, still worried about Cleo. She looked pretty bad when I saw her today, maybe I needed to talk to her in person.

"Hey you." Quincy said, jumping onto my bed.

"Hey you." I said back, kissing her forehead. I put my head back against my pillow and she was clinging to my side.

"Whats wrong?" she asked sweetly. I sighed.

"Still thinking about Cleo, she looked terrible today." I said, looking out my window. Quincy snuggled closer.

"I know this is hard for you, but you and Cleo just weren't meant to be, and it's hard for her. Don't worry Lew Lew, she'll get over it." Quincy said sweetly. Her voice with a hint of French was enough to set my thoughts at ease. She was right, Cleo would get over this, not a big deal.

****Cleo POV**

* * *

  
**

"Cleo!" Kim's voice broke my leisure as she ripped the ear buds out. "Time for dinner!" As much as I wanted to slap her, I didn't have the energy. I sat up and lugged myself downstairs. Dinner proceeded as usual and I answered the casual question, barely touching my food.

"Now Cleo, whats wrong with the fish! You usually love the catch of the day!" My father said, breaking out of the routine.

"Not hungry." I said, pushing away from the table.

"well all right, thats fine, just make sure the dishes get done." he said, taking a bite of fish. I put on my rubber gloves and started scrubbing away. Each dish cleaned the same way over and over again. The routine that each day would be for the next week. This wasn't going to end like the Charlotte fiasco. This was going to end badly. I don't know if I can stand this anymore.

* * *

**Dum dum duuum! so yeah, i think i'm going to do this like, one chapter is one day and the next is a day in the next week, just to get the story flowing better (she's only staying for a semester) maybe 10 weeks? we'll see how it all goes. NOTE: this is a Cleo depression story which involves my thoughts about being depressed, i've never been in this situation and i'm only basing this off of what i've seen with my other friends. Please R&R **

**kthxbai**

** Emmagene  
**


	4. The Fire of depression

**It's up! yay! i love this story and i hope to have the next chappie up soon! please R&R or i won't continue. Kthxbai

* * *

**

*****Lewis POV***

* * *

**

It's been two weeks since I started dating Quincy; Two weeks since I dumped Cleo. Things had changed a lot. I haven't talked to Emma or Rikki, and I've been wondering if they're ok. I seemed to be the glue that held their secret together. Ok, so I was the one that led Charlotte to them and almost got us killed... but that was the worst of it!

"Lew, Ready?" She asked, knocking at the door. I checked my tux one last time, tousled my hair, and opened the door. Quincy was dressed in a pink and brown dress, her long hair looked like the ocean was on her shoulders.

"You look..." I said, gesturing to her.

"No less for my first dance in America!" she said, excitement filling her eyes.

"Shall we?" I asked, extending my elbow

"We shall." she took my elbow and we walked out the door.**  
**

*****

* * *

**

"I'll grab some punch." I said as the song ended. Quincy kissed my cheek and went to talk to a friend. I was surprised at who I saw by the punch bowl.

"Zane hey!" I said, giving him a man hug.

"Haven't heard from you in awhile." He said, reaching for another cup of punch.

"Are you here with Rikki?" I stupidly asked. Zane looked curiously at me and nodded.

"Yeah...she is my girlfriend." He gestured to the left and I walked over to her.

"Rikki! Hey!" I said, smiling happily. She took one look at me and turned a fiery red.

"You..." She growled.

"Me!" I smiled.

"how are you just going to come up to me after what you did to Cleo!" She shouted, people started staring and I gave apologetic glances.

"Rikki, listen...things have changed." I said slowly. This only made her angrier.

"You're right, things HAVE changed Lewis! Emma and I haven't spoken to Cleo in weeks. She hasn't swam with us or by herself as far as we can see. She's isolated herself from us Lewis! You've ruined our friendship and possibly Cleo's life!" I was taken aback by her anger. Rikki was known for her fiery personality, but she's never gotten this bad.

"I didn't want." I said quietly.

"It doesn't matter what you want! It's what you did! Cleo's been absent from reality for weeks. She's Depressed Lewis, and it's all your fault." with that she stormed off to Zane. I was frozen with shock. I knew that Cleo could get emotional. She ran away once because the pressure got to her; but depressed? I didn't think it was possible. Cleo was always so happy and fun to be around. No, this wasn't true, Cleo was fine and Rikki was overreacting. A slow song started and I quickly found Quincy. She smiled and put her arms around my neck. The entire time I couldn't help thinking about Cleo. I would call her tonight, and settle this once and for all.

****Cleo POV**

* * *

**

The dance was tonight. I should be there, dancing and having a good time. Instead I'm laying in bed while listening to my new music. I had been crying for the past few days but recently, I haven't been able to cry anymore. My tears had gone and now I don't feel anything. I closed my eyes and tried to loose myself in my music.

*******

I was awoken hours later by my phone ringing. Normally I wouldn't pick it up, but nobody had called for a week, and I was curious. The screen read 'Lewis' as much as I wanted to throw my phone across the room I picked it up.

"Hello?" I said quietly.

"Hey, Cleo. I know things have been weird between us, but I thought I would come check up on you. How have you been?" Horrible.

"I've been pretty good, I'm working really hard on a school project and I bet I'll get the best grade in the class. I've been working on it all week." I haven't started it yet.

"Oh, well that sounds great!" I heard someone calling his name in the background. "Sorry, Quincy's calling, I'll talk to you later."

"Bye!" I said happily. As soon as I hung up I flopped back down on my pillow, to exhausted to move. I didn't know why I was so tired, but I did know I wanted to sleep.

****Lewis**

* * *

**

"And Rikki thought she was depressed. She sounded fine on the phone, I have nothing worry about." I laughed. Quincy looked at me with an angry glance.

"Can you stop talking about 'Cleo'." She said her name as if she was a bug.

"It's just, I've been worrying about her lately-"

"You've been thinking about Cleo..."Quincy said, looking away.

"Not like that, just as a friend." I consoled. Putting my hand on her shoulder.

"It's just." She said, turning to face me. "I feel like I'm not good enough, that the only person you'll ever love is Cleo." she said, tears forming in her eyes. My heart dropped and I wiped away a tear.

"Quincy, I love you." I said, looking straight into her eyes. She jumped into my chest.

"me also." she said, my arms curling around her body. She lifted her head up and I kissed her softly. I couldn't help but remember my first kiss with Cleo. This was just as magical, but this time, with Quincy.

****Cleo POV**

* * *

**

I woke up way later. I wasn't sure how much time had passed, but I had homework. I dragged myself over to my backpack and pulled out a geometry book. My head spun at the surface area problems and I couldn't even look at the algebra problems. I put it away and thought about my conversation with Lewis. Why did I lie to him, why didn't I just scream out that I needed help. I've been like this for too long. I finally looked at the clock, it read 11 at night. I pushed the books off my bed and crawled under the covers. Maybe tomorrow would be better; It was Saturday. I closed my eyes and let my mind wander...but I fell asleep thinking of Lewis.

****Lewis POV**

* * *

**

"Night." I said, kissing Quincy for the last time before bed.

"Night." she turned around and closed the door. I put on my Jim jams and turned my alarm clock on. Closing my eyes I remembered the kiss. Not with Quincy, with Cleo. I remembered the way she would come to me when anything was wrong. Now she's doing just fine without me, and I think thats what hurt the most. I loved being the one the trio could turn to, the reliable one. Now I'm just the jerk that hurt Cleo. I remembered all those times Cleo and I spent together, we didn't have to be all romantic or anything; just friendly. I took a deep breath in, and let It slowly out. I couldn't imagine living without the girls; but I could. I was living that life right now. Every second I was here Cleo, Rikki, and Emma were all hurt. I should try to talk to Emma, she was the only sensible one, she'd be able to fix this all up, and with that thought I fell asleep.

* * *

**Dum dum duum! what will Emma have to say to him, after the last time they talked i would think Lewis wouldn't ever want to talk to her! So yeah, R&R or i'm not going to continue, i have other stories, go check them out!**

** Emmagene **


	5. The icy tears

**I am SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED**!** It may surprise you but i actually had this done a week ago and i forgot to upload it, so here it is, Chapter 5!!! and we really need some more h2o fanfics so even if you don't think you can write, rewrite an episode or something, just give me more huzzah! i shouldn't be the only person providing

* * *

**

****Cleo POV**

* * *

**

I woke to the sound of my phone ringing. Nobody had called me since Lewis called last week. I tried to reach up and answer it but my hand just fell back to my side, I was too tired. On the last ring I mustered up all the strength I had to pick it up.

"Hello." I said, sounding happier than I had expected.

"Cleo...uhm...this is awkward." It was Emma.

"Hey Em, how's it going." I said, even though I could really care less. She wasn't there for me when I needed her.

"Not so good Cleo. You see...I was going to head out when Lewis came by." I wanted to get angry, but I had no emotions. "he wanted to talk to me and..."

***** Lewis POV. Earlier today***

* * *

**

I checked one last time to make sure Quincy was still asleep before heading out to go find Emma. It had been a week since I talked to Rikki, and I figured Emma wouldn't be expecting me.

"Emma's still in the bath, but you're welcome to stay for a bit, Lewis." Emma's mum said.

"Oh, no. I'd rather just wait out here. Don't tell her I stopped by, it's um...a surprise, yeah, a surprise." I lied. Emma's mum looked curiously at me, but nodded her head and smiled.

" All right, bye Lewis." So for the next 20 minutes I sat on a nearby bench, hoping to god Quincy didn't show up.

"Bye mum." Emma called as she left the house. I quickly took the chance to surprise her and was in front of her before she even closed the door.

"Oh, Lewis!" She gasped. "You startled me." Good sign, she hasn't exploded at me. "Listen, I'm really sorry about our last phone call...i guess I've just never seen Cleo that upset before." Emma sighed. "And I'm getting real worried about her; and with Rikki spending all that time with Zane..." She trailed. This was my chance to get back in.

"Em I'm always here for you." I said, reaching for her shoulder, she quickly pulled away.

"Don't you think for a second that things are going to be all great between us. You tore us apart Lewis, and I'm trying to get us all back together, and I need your help." She said. I began to feel more confident in this decision.

"I agree, It will be great for all four of us to go to the juice net again." I received a strange look from Emma.

"I didn't mean you, Lewis. Even if we Can get Cleo out of this spiral I don't think we are going to be seeing much of you...because I know Quincy will be right behind you. "

"Whoa Whoa Whoa, back up, what is this 'spiral' you're talking about. Because I talked to Cleo last night and she sounded fine." I countered. I bet the girls were just over reacting, they talk to each other too much and when Cleo wanted a break they expect the worst. Emma just shook her head and started walking away.

"Emma!" I called, running to catch up to her. She suddenly stopped and whipped her head around.

"You don't get it do you! She's putting on an act! It's all so we won't notice whats really going on." I froze, because compared to Rikki's anger, this was 10 times worse. She relaxed her shoulders and took a deep breath. "Lewis I'm sorry, it's just.." She turned away and was silent for a moment. "I miss cleo's smile." Her voice cracked as she turned to face me, tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Em...I had no idea."

"Forget it." She wiped away a tear. "You haven't wanted to help before, just go away." and she ran back inside. Maybe Cleo was really hurting...and I didn't know about it...I'm going to go see her, it needed to happen.

****Cleo POV present**

* * *

**

"So he's headed over to your place I think...he was headed in that direction after I left." I wanted to cry, but I couldn't cry anymore. I wanted to get angry, but all I felt was emptiness.

"Em, there isn't anything wrong with me." Just then the doorbell rang."well he's here, I better go deal with this." And before Emma could argue I hung up. I closed my eyes for a second, but I guess it was longer because I heard my dad from downstairs calling me. I groaned as I sat up and quickly checked my complexion in the mirror;horrid, just as I had expected. I ignored this and walked down the stairs, to await the long blond haired ,sexy, tanned Lewis. But when I got downstairs I just saw Lewis, I didn't feel anything, no love, no anger, just emptiness.

"Cleo...hey. Long time no see." He said mellowly, eying me suspiciously. I smiled.

"So how have you been, how's Quincy?" I asked in a monotone voice, leaning against the Stairs to support my almost limp body.

"She's good, I mean we're good. You look tired, everything all right?" he said awkwardly, gladly changing the subject.

"Yeah, I just got to sleep late, that's all. I've been working hard on that biology project." Lewis smiled, and even though I knew I should smile back I couldn't. "Listen, I'm kind of tired...so I'll see you at school." I lied. I knew I wouldn't see him at school, I would avoid him;but now I just didn't care if I saw him or not. He looked at me with a confused look, but I wasn't sure if it was filled with worry or just confusion.

"All right. You sure you don't want to go swimming?" He asked, knowing my favorite past time.

"Eh, i'm not that into swimming anymore." I said to shocked eyes. "I mean, it's dangerous; what if somebody saw us. It's stupid."

"Are you sure?" He asks, expecting me to change my mind, I shake my head with my waning energy supply. He smiles and walks out of the house.

"Nice seeing a friend back, I haven't seen Lewis in awhile." My dad said, oblivious to my pain.

"Yeah." I manage to say as I get up the last step. I feel as if I was carrying bricks on my back. Why was this happening to me...I wasn't 'spiraling' like Emma said I was..or was I? I didn't have the strength to think about it and fell asleep as soon as I hit my pillow.

*****Lewis POV***

* * *

**

I closed the door behind me and immediately pulled out my phone. I was about to call Emma when somebody from my house called.

"Hello, Lewis' phone." An exasperated sigh was heard from the other line.

"Oh, Lewis, I was so worried! Where have you been!" Quincy cried. I looked at my watch and realized i'd been out for 3 hours already!

"Oh Quincy, I'm sorry. I'll be home soon!" I kissed the phone and hurried home, but I called Emma on the way.

"What do you want, Lewis." Emma sniffed. She'd been crying this whole time.

"Em...you were right...we need a meeting. Get Rikki to your house tomorrow and we'll work though this." I said, catching my breath at a busy street.

"Lewis, we don't want your help. We'll get though this ourselves." I heard a click.

"Emma? Em?" The annoying phone agent came on, telling me to please hang up and dial again. I angrily shoved my phone in my pocket. Why was Emma doing this to me! I hadn't done anything wrong...ok, so I had. My heart was sinking low into my chest and by the time I got home it was almost non-existent. As soon as I opened the door Quincy jumped into my arms and my heart leaped back up into my chest.

"Lewis..i was so worried. Where were you?" She asked. I wanted to tell her the truth, but she wouldn't like that.

"Just out, getting some things straightened out." She looked up, her brown eyes glistening. She leaned in and gave me a kiss. It was amazing to kiss somebody you loved.

****Cleo POV**

* * *

**

I woke with a start. I had the craziest dream and my heart was pounding. I've had disturbing dreams, scary dreams, and just plain weird dreams. This one didn't fit under any of these categories. It was a plot in my head. The ocean, with my tail. Yup, thats how I was going to die.

* * *

**Dum dum duum CLIFFIE!!!!! well the next chapters already up so i guess it's not a cliffy...BUT BE ANGRY AT CLIFFY AND PRETEND THAT NEXT CHAPTER IS NOT UP! haha R&R please, i'm loving the reviews so far**

**ps. I realized the Austrailia problem too late and i'm going to go through and change all the mistakes after i finnish the story (not too many more chapters)**

** Emmagene  
**


	6. You can't cheat at 4 corners!

**Buahahah! chapter 6!!! definitely a long chappie, i was gonna write more, but i realized it was getting pretty lengthy. Please R&R and enjoy...

* * *

**

****Cleo POV****

**

* * *

**

I woke up from the horrible dream again. I was starting to think it wasn't so horrible anymore. Every time I had the dream, three times this week to be exact, I was getting a clearer image on my plot. I would swim out as far as I could and let myself drift, however far I went, until I died. The thought didn't scare me like it did the first time, it was more natural than anything. As if I knew it had to happen; I wasn't sure when, but it would happen soon. I turned to my alarm clock, reading 5:06 in the morning. I sat up, knowing I couldn't fall asleep and looked at my room. You couldn't see the floor because it was covered in books and clothes, other things I haven't felt needed to be cleaned up. All the fish in my tank were dead and gone; just like my interest to care for them. Sluggishly, I went to the bathroom to take a bath. After I turned on the water I was shocked when I saw my reflection. My eyes were sunken in and my body was all skin and bones. I didn't feel like eating at all now that things have changed. I used to think that I missed everybody, that Emma and Rikki and Lewis abandoned me; now I realized that I need seclusion, I don't want them involved with me anymore, because everything is so messed up. I wanted to be happy again, I wanted to laugh, but I couldn't. There was no way I was going to get out of this, I was going down deeper and deeper and nobody could save me now, only the ultimate escape held any hope.

****Lewis POV**

* * *

**

It was weird, laying next to Quincy, feeling the love, understanding why I loved her. I never thought about how I loved Cleo, just that I did. Maybe that was the sign, that we weren't meant for each other. I laced my fingers through her soft hair, I loved her hair. I loved the way she talked; and I loved the way her smile curled when she was excited. I loved the way she kissed me, and how I didn't even have to try to kiss back.

"Lewis...school." She said, getting out of my bed and shaking her hair out. I smiled and got out of bed myself. She left to get dressed and I called Emma. It wasn't too early and I knew she would be awake.

"Lewis, we already discussed this." She sighed.

"Em, listen. I want to help you. I don't care if You, Cleo, nor Rikki ever talk to me again." I lied. I needed them, they needed me; even if they couldn't admit it. "Ok. Meet me at my house after school. Wait for Rikki and I to get in, then sneak in through the back. I'll deal with it from there." She said. I almost laughed knowing she had this entire thing planned out.

"Sounds good." I smiled. It felt good to be needed again.

"Oh and one more thing. Don't, bring Quincy." She said, emphasizing the don't.

"I won't...i promise." I said, hanging up and getting quickly dressed.

"Lewis! You ready?" Quincy asked through the door.

"Coming." Then I walked a ridiculously beautiful girl to school.

"Oh, and I'm staying after school for some English help. So I won't be home till late." She said checking her phone for the fifth time.

"Expecting a call?" I asked cheekily.

"Nah, just a text from my friend in London. I miss her like mad." Quincy said quickly. I wrapped my arm around her waist and she settled comfortably into my side. I blanked out as I had a flashback of kissing Cleo on the dock, only a few days after defeating Charlotte.

"Lewis. Lewis you there?" Quincy asked, waving her hand in front of my face. I jumped as I realized I had frozen on the sidewalk.

"Oh jeez, sorry." I said, pulling her forward with me. "Just spaced out there for a minute." I consoled her. I couldn't look at her, not after that flashback. This wasn't right...it was just nerves about seeing Rikki again, that's all.

*****Cleo POV***

* * *

**

"Cleo, you've been doing horrible in all your classes, and you used to be such a good student Cleo. Is there something you'd like to talk about?" A lady in a nice pinstripe suit asked me, her blue eyes staring me down intently. Just waiting for me to spill my guts out and tell her all about this problem of mine. No way was I going to let the counselor get involved.

"No, I'm just struggling a bit in my classes lately. I was planning on going to go get some tutoring soon." I lied. I would never EVER get tutoring...not after Lewis.

"Are you sure there isn't anything you'd like to talk about?" she asked again, pulling the passes off her desk. Yes! I screamed in my head. Please help me! I need help!

"No, thank you Mrs. Barter." I took the pass and walked briskly out of the room. I pulled my pen out and changed the 11:23 to 12:23 and hid in the girls bathroom. My heart was racing and my stomach heaved out the little food I had eaten for breakfast. I couldn't handle this for much longer. My stomach was sinking in and I felt as if I would collapse on the bathroom floor. It was almost time for me to take my escape.

*****Lewis POV***

* * *

**

I hid behind a tree and watched Emma and Rikki walk the direction towards their house. After they were out of sight I walked to Emma's down another street. I was a faster walker and got there before them.

"Really? Wow." Rikki said, walking up the driveway. My nose twitched and I looked down in horror. I was standing knee deep in ragweed. I was highly allergic to ragweed. I was usually very careful where I stepped, but I guess I just didn't pay attention. I could feel my legs getting itchy. Rikki was only halfway up the driveway. My breathing got raspier and I realized I couldn't stand there any longer. I threw myself out of the ragweed and fell to the driveway coughing hysterically. I knew that Emma and Rikki saw me, but they weren't angry, they were freaking out.

"Oh...where does he put that thing.." Emma said frantically searching my backpack. "Cleo would know." My heart stopped when I realized that I could die...because Cleo wasn't here to save my back. My vision was getting foggier and I was swallowed slowly into darkness.

*******

"Oh gosh, what if he doesn't wake up...should we call 911." a voice said.

"No...I've watched Cleo do it before, he should be fine." Another said.

"Ugh." I groaned. Opening my eyes and sitting up on my elbows. "Where am I?" I asked. "And what happened."

"Oh thank god, Lewis!" Emma cried. I suddenly remembered everything.

"Oh my gosh." I looked over in the corner to see Rikki, face flaming. "Uh, Hey Rikki...nice to see you again." I smiled, obviously embarrassed.

"So now that this is settled." Rikki said, gesturing to me. "Who wants to tell me why I was tricked?" Emma looked down and I sat up on the couch.

"It-"

"It was my idea." I said, cutting Emma off. "I wanted to talk to you two about Cleo...and we knew you wouldn't come willingly." Rikki nodded, wanting me to go on. "And I'm sorry. I'm sorry for leaving you guys for Quincy. I realize that I was stupid. Forgive me?" I asked apologetically.

"So you and 'Kinsey' are broken up now?" Rikki asked.

"No. Me and Quincy are still together." I said, emphasizing her mispronunciation of her name.

"Then no, you're not forgiven." Rikki said, walking to the door. Emma broke her stride.

"This isn't about you Rikki, this is about Cleo. So I suggest you sit down or I'll sit you down myself." Emma said angrily. Rikki looked wide eyed at me and I gave her the same expression back. I don't see Emma mad often..or ever. After all of us were sitting down there was a pause.

"So Cleo." I said, seeming like I still didn't think about her. The flashback giving a quick reappearance.

"We need to do something. I can't stand seeing her like this. She's lost a lot of weight and stopped talking to me all together." Emma said, squeezing the couch fabric in her fist. I knew this was hurting her and all I wanted to do was to tell her that everything would be fine. That however, would be a lie.

"Well Mr Scientist, what are we to do." Rikki asked, sitting back nonchalantly in her chair.

"I have no idea." I said, coming to terms with myself. For once, I didn't have the answer. "We could talk to her...i guess." I said, giving my best answer. Emma and Rikki groaned.

"Really Lewis, the best you could come up with?" Rikki said rudely. The next thing I know we're walking over to Cleo's house.

*****Cleo POV***

* * *

**

I walked into the house, my Gray raincloud following me. I was just about to go upstairs when my dad called me into the kitchen.

"Now Cleo." My dad started. I flopped down on a kitchen chair because I knew this was going to be a long rant. "I got a call from your teachers that you're failing all your classes. This is unacceptable, and you know that. They've all offered to give supplementary exams so you'll pass this year, but you'll need a tutor. Since Charlotte left town we're just going to hire somebody else; with what money?" He asked himself the last question. He walked out and into the office, probably to punch numbers. I went upstairs and shove ear buds into my ears. I couldn't handle supplementary exams, no way. I can't even handle going to school every day, and having a tutor on the weekends and weekdays? I wanted to scream, but the only expression I can show is numb. I closed my eyes and fell asleep to the simple tunes of 'desolation row'

*******

"Cleo!" I was thrown out of my dreams by my father screaming. I looked at the clock to realize it had been a half hour since I fell asleep. "Cleo!" My father was walking upstairs.

"Yeah. I was asleep. What is it?" I asked tiredly.

"Rikki, Emma, and Lewis are here." he said, retreating down the stairs, only to hear more footsteps creep up. I groaned as I put a quick hand through my hair. I wasn't in the mood to lie to them, to fake happy anymore.

"Decent?" Rikki asked, peeking in, her wavy blond hair falling down her cheeks in short braids.

"Yeah. Come in." I said, monotone. Emma came in next, her happy face still on. And lastly, Lewis walked in, keeping his eyes down.

"So how have you been?" Emma asked.

"What do you think." I answered bitterly. Motioning to my face. There was no use hiding, they all knew. "Listen, I don't know why you're here but I'm tired. Can you please say what you need to and get out." I said, exhaustion leaking out of every word.

"Cleo, we know things have been rough for you, but you don't have to end it like this. Cleo you can get help." Rikki said. I knew Rikki, she never spoke this quietly. I looked up to see a tear escape her eye. She bent over and pretended to tie her shoe while wiping stray tears away. Lewis looked up, his eyes meeting mine.

"Cleo. I know I've made mistakes and I want to let you know that even though we're not together any longer we can still be friends. You can still tell me anything, and I'm always here to talk." He consoled. I couldn't contain the anger, frustration, sadness...all my emotions came piling out, and they all fell on the person I cared for the most, Lewis.

"You want to be friends with me? You're the one that caused this Lewis!" I jumped up and gestured to myself. I could tell he wanted to drop his eyes, but he didn't dare take them off me. "I'm dying Lewis, I'm dying. No apology can help me now. I'm too far gone to have any of you help me!" I cried. My voice was going hoarse and my head was spinning. I wasn't done yet though, Emma and Rikki hadn't gotten their bit.

"And you two. You guys just don't care! You saw me falling, but you didn't extend a hand. Friends are supposed to be the people that are always there for you no matter what. No matter what!" Tears were flowing in my head, but I couldn't cry anymore. I was done crying.

"But it doesn't matter anymore, just get out of my house!" I finished, pointing to the door. Emma ran out sobbing. Rikki gave me sharp look, eyes still teary.

"We tried Cleo...But you wouldn't let us in." Rikki growled. Lewis followed her out without saying anything. I heard the downstairs door close and I fell back onto my bed. I was exhausted and I knew what had to happen. I picked up a pen and a piece of paper and sat down to write my suicide note.

*****Lewis POV*****

Emma and Rikki were gone before I even stepped out of the house. I wasn't sure where they went but for some reason I was really tired; that aside I needed to talk to somebody; somebody like Quincy. While walking to the school I kept trying to replay the scene in my head, maybe there was something I missed. One line kept popping out, but I couldn't make sense of next thing I know I'm at the English doors. I walk past her English room to see that she isn't there. It was only a hour after school, and tutoring doesn't end for another half an hour.

"Hello, has Quincy been here?" I asked her English teacher.

"No, why? Is she missing? Because I just saw her walk that way." Her English teacher pointed to the left, the only place around there was the math wing. I walked down, checking all the hallways for any sign of Quincy. Why would she lie to me, Quincy wouldn't do that to me. Maybe she was having problems...the counselor. When I got to the staircase I realized I was wrong, very wrong.

"Quincy?" I asked shakily. She took a deep breath and turned around, Nate in her hand.

"Oh Lewis, I didn't mean for you to find out like this." She said, frowning and releasing his grip.

"Come on Lewis, you and a cute French girl? Get real." He laughed, putting his hand around her waist. MY Quincys' waist.

"Oh Nate, he's just a kid!" Quincy said, nudging him in the side. _Just a kid_...the same phrase rang in my head.

"Go back to Cleo, She's in your range." Nate laughed, pulling Quincy around past me.

"Oh and Quincy." I said bravely, watching her turn around, her slick brown hair turning with her. "I'm going to be home in a few hours...i want your stuff out or it's going in the trash." Face burning, I ran out the doors to my left , and I ran as fast as I could to the park. Sobbing on a bench I thought of Cleo. I had put her through so much pain for a girl that was a traitor. But I did love her, and I still loved her. I loved her hair, her body, her eyes, the things Cleo didn't have. The phrase popped out at me again. "But it doesn't matter any more." Cleo had said. It made sense, we must have pushed her over the edge, Cleo was going to kill herself.

* * *

**holy fudgecrackers!!! that is one epic cliffie, I'll update asap, but finals are coming up and i can't guarantee anything before the second weekend in june. I'll try tho... R&R please!!!**

** Emmagene  
**


	7. lie here with me

**Enjoy! sorry it took so long..I BLAME FINALS  


* * *

***Lewis POV****

In panic I pulled out my phone and pressed speed dial 2, Cleo. It went straight to answering, and I knew I had to hurry. Without thinking I called Rikki, who probably had more composure than Emma.

"Yeah?" She answered annoyed.

"Cleo...is...going...to." I panted, I was still running as fast as I could to her house.

"Spit it out already Lewis." I heard Emma in the background talking to her. "Yeah, something about Cleo." Rikki said, covering the mouthpiece slightly

"Kill herself! She said...that it...didn't matter...go there...now!" I yelled, closing the phone and running even faster. This is all my fault, I was the one that caused this! I wiped my eyes and didn't stop running. Why was I running, I had already discovered that I didn't love Cleo anymore, right? I got to the Setori's house and ran in. Mr. Setori quickly entered the hallway, saddened to see that It was me.

"I thought it was Cleo." He said, sitting on the couch, holding a note in his hands, sobbing.

"Is that her.." I trailed. He nodded, handing the note over to me.

_Dad,_

_I'm sorry I had to do this to you. It wasn't your fault daddy. Even when I'm gone I never want you to feel like it was your fault. I'm sick dad, sick with sadness. So many things have happened these few months, and the only way to cure myself is to take the ultimate escape. I can't tell you where I'm going, but I'm going far away. Don't try to find my body when I'm gone, just pretend like I never existed_

_--Cleo Setori_

Putting the note down I realized I was crying myself. I didn't know why I was crying, all Cleo had done was become annoying and unfriendly these past few weeks. How does she go and get depressed just because her boyfriend broke up with her!

_She loved me_

Tears fell down my cheeks as I realized that Cleo cared about me more than anybody else in the world.

_And I loved her._

I never had to think about how I loved her. I didn't have to focus on special factors because I loved them all. Even if Cleo wasn't French with silky smooth brunette hair. I loved her for who she is, not what she looked like. I looked over the note for any clues as to where she went.

"Far away.." I murmured to myself.

"Lewis...you wouldn't know where she went do you?" Mr. Setori asked, wiping away a tear. I know where she is! Jumping up I ran for the door. In ran Emma and Rikki.

"I know where she went. Come on!" the two followed me obediently. The girls jumped off the dock, knowing our plan. They would circle the area around Mako and I would go to the island. We had to find her, we just had to!

****Cleo POV**

* * *

**

I stood at the shore, breathing in the fresh sent. I would never smell it again. I felt my clothes, thinking I would remember what they felt like after I died. I undid my hair before turning around one last time. I wouldn't ever see this beach again. There was a small voice, telling me to stop...but I couldn't stop, not now. With that thought in mind I jumped into the cold water, my orange tail coming behind me. Propelling myself away I went to the reefs. My favorite place...i wanted to see it one last time. The fish were beautiful. I was enjoying myself until I heard something behind me. I saw two small buds far away, but I knew in seconds Emma and Rikki would be here. Without thinking I hurried into a hidden cave. Emma went towards me and Rikki went the other way. The blond's beautiful tail went passed me, and I touched the end just slightly. _Love you Emma._ I said quietly. I got them and they continued on. I wanted to go to Mako, but they were going that way and I couldn't risk getting caught. Thus I went in a direction away from Mako...Goodbye old life...goodbye everything.

**Lewis POV**

"Cleo...Cleo!" I shouted. I was searching the dense forests for any sign of the brunette. I immediately flashed back to the time she ran away. I wasn't there for her either. I remembered how I pulled her out of shark infested waters...I'm afraid of sharks! But it didn't stop me, no I kept going! I really loved Cleo, no matter how much I wanted to pretend I didn't...I undoubtedly loved Cleo!

****30 minutes later****

"Any sign of her?" I asked as Rikki and Emma popped into the moon pool.

"Not a trace...Lewis it's getting dark and we need to get back...we can keep searching tomorrow." Rikki said, looking up through the hole in the mountain.

"No! We have to keep looking, Cleo!" I shouted, starting to leave.

"Lewis." Emma said softly. "I want to find her too...but we can't find her in the dark and right now I just want to go home and cry. So Lewis...go home." After that Emma and Rikki ducked out, leaving me sitting alone by the moon pool. I put my feet in the water, tracing a heart in the sand, where Cleo and I had done so many months ago. I remembered how she grabbed my hand and laughed, the sound tickling my heart for hours afterward. When we kissed on the dock, the day I threw my hands in the air with accomplishment. How did I not realize how much I cared for Cleo! It was impossible not to realize...unless I was lying to myself.

"Ugh." I groaned. Looking down into the water. A tear creating a small vibration in the pool. "Cleo!" I shouted. Silence came again and was broke with my stifled sobs. I had asked this question all day, but still without an answer. "Why Cleo...why did you do this to yourself! You were beautiful, and I loved you...why Cleo, why!" I was crying again and I couldn't stop. I got slowly out of the water and dragged myself off the beach. My boat slapped the water and the motor drowned out my sniffles. The walk home was the worst. It was silent and I knew I couldn't go back to Mr. Setori with bad news. There were 2 cars parked in front of their house, family I assumed. Walking in the door at 11 would usually get your parents on your case...but not mine. They were watching TV in the living room, probably didn't even realize I left the house. I checked Quincy's room, empty. At least I didn't have to deal with that. I sluggishly changed into my jim jams and fell back onto my bed, a piece of paper crumbling under me. I pulled it out and immediately realized the handwriting.

_**Lewis,**_

_**I know finding out about me and Nate was a surprise to you...but Lewis let me explain. You**_

_**were an awesome brother to me...you were comforting and nice...but I needed something else**_

_**and you just didn't have it. I only stuck with you because Nate was always better when he was Jealous. You were the perfect one for the job. Hope we can still stay friends.**_

_**Quincy**_

Anger and frustration filled my veins. So Quincy thought we could be friends after she uses me in her evil plot. For Nate nonetheless! I crumpled up the paper and threw it in the trash can. How is it possible to be in a house of people and be this lonely? Maybe this was how Cleo felt...all alone because nobody understood her. Emma and Rikki were good friends, but they just didn't understand her the way I did. What Cleo felt; and this was no exception. Closing my eyes I thought about Cleo...and felt the ache in her heart. She was still out there, I could feel it.

****Cleo POV**

* * *

**

I forgot how cold the water could get at night. I was freezing! All I wanted to do was crawl up into a ball and fall asleep in my nice warm bed...but that wasn't going to happen. My dad had found the note by now and the police were out looking for me. If Emma and Rikki were out I could assume they would be back tomorrow. I went above the water, a breath of fresh air entering my dulled lungs. The moon was high in the sky, The crescent shape reminded me of the boy fishing off the moon they show before movies. I had to laugh at the random thought. Maybe I still had happiness, maybe I should give all this up. Did I really want to die? There was so much to live for. The sky, the trees, the plants. My tail, the water, My friends, the coral, Lewis. I paused as his name entered my thoughts. I quickly sunk down as I remembered the past few months. I was alone now, all alone. The trees would have to suffer without me...because I wasn't going to back down! I rubbed my arms with cold, holding them as if I was holding my entire life in my arms. Closing my eyes I knew it was the end, it was time for the easy part. _Just fall asleep and let yourself float. _The water current took me farther out to sea, and now all I had to do was wait for the pain to go away.

****Lewis POV**

* * *

**

Waking up at the break of dawn wasn't fun, but the girls and I wanted to go out searching early today. I planned to be out all day. Grabbing some snacks and a first aid box I set out to the boat.

"Morning." I said to the sleep deprived girls. We all looked terrible. Our eyes red and puffy, black rings of sleep under them.

"Ok, we're going further out today...check Mako one last time and then head out further." Rikki said conclusively. She didn't want to have a nice conversation and I understood. We set out on our respected courses, giving me more time to think. Thats the last thing I needed, more time to cry. I arrived at Mako relatively quickly, checking the moon pool and it's surrounding area. No luck, but what did I expect? Cleo to come running out to hug me? I shook the thought and got back into my boat. The water was choppy today and the tides were rising on the beaches. I forgot how many small islands there were behind Mako. Checking every one would take days; days we didn't have. I decided to circle them, to see if I could see anything. The first two checked out clear. As I moved to the third one I saw a clump on the beach. I thought it was just palm leaves, but as I got closer it looked more human like. I threw my boat at the shore and ran as fast as I could to to the clump.

"Cleo!" I screamed. I Jumped on the pile to realize that it was just palm leaves. Discouraged, I went back to my boat and continued to circle, stopping numerous times and different bulges. Some also palm leaves, but others shirts and pants from the ocean. This was getting stupid, we were getting nowhere! Emma and Rikki hadn't found her, and I wasn't going to find her! She was lost, forever, and we just needed to accept it. On one last leap of hope I went around one last beach...no luck. Slamming off the motor I pulled out my lunch. If I wasn't going to find her, I could at least eat. I took one bite of my sandwich and put it away. I was too stressed to eat. In my heart I knew I had to at least find her body. Her father was desperate and any solace I could give him would be enough. With the bit of determination I had I set off to the left, the way the current went. The hours passed, and the island were searched The sun had started to set and I was on my way home for the day, I knew the girls would be at the dock by now. As I was approaching Mako I saw an island, the sun reflecting off of something on the sand. Curious I went over to the island. I was almost out of gas and It needed to be quick. Jumping onto the warm sand I walked curiously over to the reflecting sand. Sliding my hand under the gold piece I lifted it up.

"Cleo's locket!" I gasped aloud. I frantically ran down the length of the island. Far off in the distance I saw another clump. This time I was sure it was a person. "Cleo oh Cleo!" I shouted, running as fast as my legs would let me. Collapsing next to the body I lifted her onto my lap. She was pale and lifeless. I felt her pulse. I couldn't feel anything. "Cleo no...Cleo." I whispered. She was dead. "Cleo!" I shouted. As I did her body went into jump start and blood rushed to her face. She was still unconscious and I held her in my lap. Her body was freezing from the tide. I stupidly didn't bring anything to wrap her in. I carefully lifted her up and walked quickly to the boat. "God Cleo. Why would you do something like that, we were all so worried! Oh god Cleo, you almost died!" I scolded her, even though she couldn't hear. After getting to the boat I put her down, her head still on my lap. I pulled out my cellular and called Emma...no answer. She must have left it at home today. Trying Rikki I still got no answer. "Leave it to your friends to forget their cellphones." I laughed nervously. I started the boat and noticed Cleo's breath was getting shorter.

"Cleo, Cleo stay with me Cleo." I squeezed her hand. "It's me, Lewis. Cleo I know I've been stupid these past months and I want to remind you of how much I love you. She still wasn't shaking from cold, which was bad. I pulled her closer to me. Hoping my body warmth would warm her up. I finally saw the dock up ahead. "Don't worry Cleo, we're almost there." I said hopefully. I pulled into my spot and Rikki and Emma came running.

"Cleo! Oh my god Cleo!" Emma screamed. I had lifted her out of the boat and onto the dock.

"She's freezing. I'm gonna call 911, get her warm!" I ordered as I dialed the three digits into my phone.

* * *

**Dumdumduuum. CLIFFIE! So yeah, one more chappie and then an alternate ending (Maybe?) if you want one SAY SO **

**Emmagene  
**


	8. Sunset

**this is a REALLY short chapter...i guess i just didn't have a lot to say. so yeah, this story is now complete (depending on things, i may do an alternate ending.) and btw, i'm at school writing this (COMPUTER LOCK IN!!!) SO yeah, read and enjoy! kthxbai

* * *

**

*****Lewis POV***

* * *

**

Sitting in a hospital waiting room is possibly the most boring place I will ever be. Doctors were running around like crazy people and patients walking in with bloody arms. I was simply sick of it. Cleo had been in for 4 hours now. Why weren't they letting me see her! Maybe she was awake and she didn't want to talk to me. Or maybe she was too embarrassed to talk to me. Nonetheless, I kept waiting for doctors to come out and give me news. Good or bad, I was going to take it.

"Setori?" A small blond doctor called. Cleo's father jolted to the woman.

"my daughter?" He asked nervously. The doctor smiled.

"She's stable. You can go in and see her if you would like. No more than one at a time though. With her previous history we wouldn't want to overwhelm her." The doctor took Cleo's father down to her room while I sat. Her previous history was because of me, and I felt ever so guilty. But Cleo knew that I loved her. I told her, even if she was unconscious. I turned to the left to see a frantic woman and man run in, a small child in their arms. The doctors quickly took the frightened child, leaving the couple to cry in each others arms. I was so lonely, because not even Cleo would want me back. I wanted her so badly, but I would never get her. Just then, a cold hand came to my shoulder.

"Go ahead…she wants to see you." Mr. Setori said, wiping another tear from the corner of his eye. I stood outside the door for a minute, hoping to god that she doesn't hate me. Slowly I opened the door, walking stealthy in, as if I didn't want her to see me at all. Generally, Cleo looked great. Her face had more color than it had in days. Her eyes sparkled a bit, just like they used to.

"Cleo." I said softly, wanting to reach out for her hand. I couldn't do that, not after what I'd done.

"So I hear that you were the one that got me off that beach." She answered, voice hoarse from the breathing tubes.

"Yeah." I blatantly answered. She looked at me, her eyes sparkling, with fury.

"Why. Lewis I was so close to being gone. Why Lewis, why did you save me! I was trying to get away from you and you brought be back!" She cried.

"Why did I bring you back Cleo?" I asked angrily. All the things that happened to me came spilling out. " My girlfriend…Ex girlfriend only liked me for a thrill. And the one girl I love tries to kill herself! Why would you do that when so many care about you!" I laughed with anger.

****Cleo POV**

* * *

**

"Wow, Lewis. I'm sorry about you and Quincy." I answered truthfully.

"Don't even pretend for a second that you care about me! We showed you love and you didn't respond at all. We were all hurting Cleo! Emma has cried herself to sleep these past few months. Rikki has actually showed Emotion other than happy and angry! Why won't you listen to us Cleo!" He fumed.

"Lewis." I said, trying my hardest to amplify my voice. He came in closer, obviously not afraid anymore.

"What." He asked, tired and as if whatever I had to say had no importance.

"I love you." I said. He stared, blank eyed, and eventually came back to real life.

"What?" He said, stepping in closer as if he didn't hear me.

"Lewis. I love you, and I've always loved you. I will always love you!" I cried, grabbing his face and kissing him hard on the lips. The kiss became softer and more passionate. We eventually broke off and he gasped, obviously impressed. I couldn't believe what was going on, I had feeling. It had been so long before I felt anything.

"Lewis." I said happily. "I can feel." Lewis' kiss was similar to a princess kissing a frog and turning it into a prince. But this time, the prince kissed the frog. He smiled and wouldn't let go of my hand.

"Ahem." A voice at the door broke in. We turned to see the blond doctor giving a disapproving look. "Visiting hours are over. You can come again tomorrow between 8am-10pm Thank you and have a nice night." The woman walked out of the room.

"Bye." He said, giving me a good night kiss. Ok, so it was more like a good night make out before he left. My hospital room was lonely at night, but the remains of his kiss helped me close my eyes, along with the morphine for my broken wrist.

****Cleo POV 4 months later**

* * *

**

"Rikki!" I called over to my hot tempered friend. She turned her head and walked over to our table.

"Well, where are we going?" She asked. I smiled sneakily. I was taking them all out on a mer-camping trip. We were going to camp in a place only accessible by water. In fact, we would be swimming for the most part of it, only having Lewis to carry our tents and sleeping bags in his boat. And Zane was coming to, only Rikki didn't know.

"You got your things?" I asked both of them.

"Yep. Now Cleo, would you tell us where we're going?" Emma asked excitedly. She seemed to perk up every day since I've gotten out of the mental hospital. Gosh, just because I tried to kill myself doesn't mean I'm a psychopath!

"Mer-camping!" I squealed, giving them all the details. Just as I finished The boys walked in, both surrounding their respected girls. Lewis kissed me on the head and held me protectively against his chest. He did a lot of protecting after we got back together.

"Well, ready to go?" Lewis asked, letting me go and draping his arm around my waist. While heading out the door we saw Quincy and Nate making out on the dock. Lewis backed up a bit, obviously uncomfortable. After Lewis dumped her she decided to stay, living with Nate.

"That's sick." Rikki said, raising her hand. I pushed it down.

"Rikk!" what the boys didn't notice was that I had caused a big wave to crash over the lovers, pulling them into the water. Lewis eyed me, and I shrugged. Looking just as confused as he was. We walked away from the scene of the crime and to the beach where we all met. A brown haired beauty sat on the sand.

"I'll be right back." Emma said hastily. Skipping to her boyfriend, Ash. She had to say her goodbyes. Zane pulled Rikki behind a tree for a quick make out session. Lewis stood in front of me.

"You have your medication?" He asked for the fifteen millionth time.

"Yes. I have my medicine and my sleeping bag." I laughed, kissing him on the cheek. He had become almost like a brother to me…but a brother that I loved. So much had happened in the time after the hospital. Lewis had been accepted by my dad, for the first time ever. I had gone on medication to prevent another depression slip. After spending so much time in a mental hospital (For being 'mentally unstable') I had to catch up on all the school I missed. Only taking my last final the day before we left.

"I love you." He said, pulling me into a close hug, and nuzzling my neck softly. I remembred all the times I had been around him, showing him unconditional love. Because I realized now how important he was to me. He was my Lewis, the one and only person who truly loved me for me.

"I love you to." I said, nuzzling closer into his chest. Because the closer I got, the more comfortable I felt. "Never leave me." I said, grabbing his shirt.

"Wouldn't ever think of it." And we embraced in a kiss in the light of the sunset.

* * *

**Awww! what a cute ending to an awesome fanfict! if you like, review and maybe i'll do another story. BTW. if you want to see some h2o just add water music vids i've done search 'PleaseTwinsMe' on youtube. Well hope you enjoyed, baiii**


End file.
